


Letters to the Editor

by Carmenlire



Series: Flufftober [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Epistolary, First Meetings, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Alternating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Magnus doesn’t know what he’s doing except that he’s bored and Alec looks particularly handsome today, his nose buried in what looks like a romance of all things.Magnus is on the other side of the room, ostensibly working on his lab report due at the end of the week, when he opens a new Google Doc and starts typing.To the Editor. . .





	Letters to the Editor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Words

Every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon, Magnus sees _the_ Alec Lightwood in The Hub, one of the on campus dining spots that had a large seating area and half a dozen restaurants to choose from.

He was often alone, sipping coffee and reading or studying in the middle of the noisy establishment, lost in his own world. Sometimes, though, he was joined with others-- a few guys that looked like they played on the soccer team with him or a woman who was always sending fondly exasperated looks to Alec in a way that only a sibling can manage.

The Lightwoods were a big name in the state. Old money, they were a different class altogether. Magnus thinks there are three Lightwood siblings and all of them had chosen NYU after graduating from their prestigious boarding schools.

Really, Magnus pays most of his attention to the oldest one, Alec. They’d never met, never even spoken, but there’s something about Alec that captures his attention. He was by all appearances smart, he was captain of the soccer team, and the editor for the school newspaper, The Washington Square News.

They were both juniors but Alec was largely an enigma. He kept mostly to himself and his small circle of friends. He never seemed to be with anyone and Magnus had checked.

He’d been talking about Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome to Cat and Ragnor, both of whom had gone to NYU since their freshman year when Cat had just shaken her head.

“Alec Lightwood doesn’t date,” she’d said, sounding matter of fact. “No one knows why. Some people think that he’s too much of a snob to go out with anyone not at his level.”

Ragnor had agreed, sounding dismissive. “He probably thinks he’s too good for the NYU masses. You could do much better than that, friend.”

Magnus had heard them but he didn’t quite believe it. Granted, Magnus’s exposure to Alec was minuscule, just a couple of hours a week in the same dining hall, but he didn’t strike him as an asshole. Once, when it’d been raining and the sidewalk outside had been wet, Alec had helped another student when they’d slipped and thrown all of their books everywhere. Magnus had watched the tableau from where he’d been sitting cozily inside and had seen how Alec had made a joke to help the student forget their abject mortification. He’d been nothing but gentlemanly.

Which really raised the question of how someone as hot as that and as seemingly kind didn’t have a different date every night of the week.

Which, brings Magnus to now.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing except that he’s bored and Alec looks particularly handsome today, his nose buried in what looks like a romance of all things.

Magnus is on the other side of the room, ostensibly working on his lab report due at the end of the week, when he opens a new Google Doc and starts typing.

_To the Editor. . ._

 

Alec walks into the newspaper headquarters and heads straight to his office at the back. It’s a glorified cubicle while the rest of the room is an open floor plan with a few dozen desks. He needs to proof the final layout and go through his email.

He spends the next couple of hours finalizing everything. He makes a few grammar corrections on Simon’s music review-- really there wasn’t any need for that many exclamation points-- and enjoys the final draft of Lydia’s piece on NYU’s political involvement piece.

The last thing he always does before sending the paper out for print is go through his email and include any letters to the editor. There are always a few who want to cite corrections to articles or want to share comments from the last edition. Alec occasionally responds, but mostly just places them in the paper in their own little section. There are only three this week, except that just as Alec goes to close his email browser window, he sees one that he must have missed.

He clicks into the email and sees that it’s only a few sentences. He reads it through once, then twice, and then a third time for good measure.

 _To the Editor_ ,

 _I’ve been a fan of your work for ages. I was wondering, though, do you ever write articles yourself? Not that I’m complaining, of course. I have yet to see a single typo in The Washington Square and the layout is always interesting yet intuitive_.

 _There’s no real point to this letter except to say keep doing what you’re doing. I’ll just be on campus, reading this paper between classes and thinking about the adorable furrow of your brow when you’re concentrating particularly hard on something_.

_(I might have seen you at the Hub reading last week. By your expression, it seemed like a hell of a good book.)_

_I don’t know what the protocol is for this sort of thing-- I don’t know if you publish these or just read them or if you don’t even do that. But, no matter what happens to this once I hit send, I wanted to throw my thoughts out there. Hopefully, for you to catch_.

 _Sincerely_ ,  
_M_

Alec can’t believe what he’s reading. Rarely do people praise him or the paper. There’s always an issue with something and everyone wants to air their grievances. This is a nice change of pace, though Alec’s trying desperately not to think about the more personal hints in the letter.

He wonders who M is. He looks at the email but it’s just a standard campus address. It has the first initial and a last name followed by a number. There are thousands of students at NYU and the presumed last name-- Bane-- is common enough to be useless.

Alec debates on what to do with the letter before he sets down to type a reply. It seems only fair that he acknowledge a letter that was so complimentary.

He tries not to think about the way heat has rushed to his cheeks as he starts.

 _Dear M_. . .

 

Magnus grabs the latest edition of the newspaper as he steps up to order at the coffee kiosk outside of the chemistry building. It’s a cooler day, fall edging inevitably toward winter, and Magnus shivers a little in his jacket. He has class in twenty minutes and couldn’t resist stopping to get a coffee. Midterms just passed and he’s still catching up on his sleep.

He pays for his coffee and the paper, moving down the line to wait for his order. In the few moments he has, he brings the paper up and scans the headlines. There are half a dozen people waiting in front of him and he opens the paper, going straight to the Letters to the Editor section towards the back.

He still can’t half-believe that he’d sent the damn email in the first place. It’s been a few days and there hasn’t been a response and Magnus is weirdly disappointed. While he knew that Alec was a very busy man, what with classes and his sports and his paper, he’d been hoping for a reply.

More to pass the time than anything else, he flips to the section as he reaches for his order. He takes the first sip of his white chocolate mocha and almost spits it back out all over the coffee cart.

Alec’s answered him. There’s a response just under his original message.

_Dear M,_

_Thank you for your kind words. My staff and I work hard to produce the best college paper on the East Coast and it’s gratifying to hear such a rave review._

_While I’m Editor-in-Chief of the paper and that, along with my other responsibilities, demands a lot of my time, I still manage to write the occasional article when there’s a staff shortage or a certain topic in particular catches my eye._

_As you probably now know, we have a section dedicated to letters to the editor. We publish all of them-- good or bad-- and I usually respond to one or two if it’s needed._

_On the book note, I was reading Saving Grace by Julie Garwood. It’s a romance and one of the best books I’ve ever read. I’d highly recommend it if you’re looking for some light reading with a happy ever after._

_I hope you continue to enjoy WSN!_

_Sincerely,  
Alec Lightwood, EIC_

Magnus reads it through once, right in front of the pick up station and isn’t aware that he’s smiling until someone bumps into him on their way to get their own coffee. He looks up and then down at his phone and sees that he has five minutes until class starts.

He walks across the esplanade to the chem building and gets to his seat with a minute to spare.

Raphael gives him an unimpressed look as he slouches further into his seat, taking out his notebook as the professor greets the class.

The next two hours are incredibly boring but Magnus faithfully takes notes as the prof isn’t considerate enough to give them even a day off after a killer midterm that had kept Magnus from sleep for over thirty hours.

When class finally ends, he flips his notebook closed as Raphael does the same.

“You’re never late,” Raphael starts, throwing his stuff in his bag. “Something happen?”

Shrugging, Magnus takes a sip of his lukewarm coffee as they stand. “I got caught up reading today’s edition of the newspaper.”

“I didn’t know you read the paper,” Raphael says with a raised brow.

Magnus sniffs. “I like to stay up to date on what’s going on in the world around me.”

Raphael lets out an inelegant snort. “Please. Ragnor told me that you were hung up on the Lightwood boy. Are you telling me that you aren’t reading our school newspaper just because of him?”

“So, I may have written a letter to the editor and he may have replied today,” Magnus admits.

“Did he call you a stalker weirdo,” Raphael asks, curious.

Glaring, Magnus replies, “No, of course not. He actually answered very nicely.”

The two of them walk out into the warm sunshine of the day. Magnus unbuttons his coat so that he doesn’t die of heatstroke.

Raphael eyes him for a minute before warily asking, “What are the chances that this was a one off thing?”

“I’d say close to zero,” Magnus says, gleeful.

Raphael just looks resigned at his latest antics.

Magnus, for his part, is happy. There’s a little extra pep in his step. While he couldn’t rule out that Alec was just being polite and a good journalist, he didn’t see the harm in writing an occasional letter.

Maybe he’ll find out why Alec is so closed off. Or, maybe, it will just be a fun diversion from chemical equations and insufferable friends.

Distantly, he makes a mental note to visit the library later. He might just check out the book that Alec had recommended.

 

Alec can’t contain his smile as he reads the email that just came though.

_To the Editor,_

_I read Saving Grace and I have to agree. I don’t read romances too often-- really I'm mostly into nonfiction-- but it was a light read with a satisfying ending. All around, not a bad way to spend an afternoon._

_I particularly liked your story on the Professor Aldertree scandal this week. I know you aren’t the New York Times, but for a college paper it was amazingly in depth and comprehensive. It’s all my friends could talk about._

_Congratulations on the victory against Brandeis this weekend. A little bird told me that they’re the soccer team's biggest rival this season. I wasn’t at the game but I heard it was an edge-of-your-seat affair._

_Sincerely,  
M_

Alec’s grinning by the time he finishes his second read through. He has no idea who this secret admirer is but it certainly makes his shift at the paper go by faster.

Closing his eyes as he hears what can only be Simon tripping over air and dropping what sounds like a thousand pencils onto the floor, Alec resolutely turns away from his office doorway and starts to write his reply.

_Dear M,_

_I vastly prefer fiction-- I spend all of my time working in journalism. When it’s for pleasure, I want to read something not so serious._

_Thank you for the kind words. Our reporter, Maia, worked with several faculty and administration members to confirm and detail her story. We’re proud to have her on our team._

_While I’m sad to hear you weren’t at the game-- I encourage everyone to attend since I am the captain, after all-- thank you for the congratulations. It was a tough game, really came down to the wire, and I’m proud of my boys for scoring just before the second half ended._

_I hope your midterms went well and that you consider attending a few sporting events in the future!_

_Sincerely,  
Alec, EIC_

Alec startles at the knock on his doorjamb. Looking up, he finds Jace standing there with a gym bag over his shoulder.

“Working on your nerd crap?”

Rolling his eyes, Alec says, “This isn’t ‘nerd crap’ Jace, which you would know if you knew how to read.”

Glaring, Jace ignores the jibe. Instead, he asks, “Ready for dinner? I said we’d meet Izzy at the Hub in fifteen.”

Alec nods absently as he saves his draft and shuts down his computer, standing up and gathering his things while Jace texts someone.

They get to the Hub ten minutes later and immediately scout out a table. It’s the early evening and the place is packed. Without realizing it, Alec’s eyes are scanning the tables, looking for someone who might have a new hobby of writing to the editor. He snorts, shaking his head at himself. What is he expecting, a giant floating M above someone’s head?

Jace finds a table clearing out and by the time they make it over, it’s empty. They settle their things down and just as they turn to the restaurants, Isabelle sidles up to them and tosses her bag on one of the empty chairs.

“I think I’m going with the sushi place tonight. I’ve been craving spicy tuna rolls all day,” She says, stretching.

“Sounds good to me.” Alec shrugs and follows Izzy over to the sushi counter while Jace bounds over to the burger stand.

The two of them stand in line and Alec jerks when Izzy pokes him in the side. “Are we expecting anyone else?”

“No,” Alec asks, looking down at her with a frown. “It’s just the three of us. Why?”

Izzy raises a brow. “You’re surveying the room like you’re looking for someone.” She narrows her eyes. “Actually, it looks like you’re surveying your kingdom. You should stop that you know,” she says absently as they get to the front and she leans down to look at today’s offerings. “People already think you're an ass and that look just proves them right.”

Alec’s frown deepens. He’s heard what people say about him. Luckily, he has his siblings and his team and his staff at the paper. He has a group of people that know him and that’s his saving grace while most of the others think that he’s a dick.

Quickly-- and unfortunately-- Alec’s thoughts turn to his dismal dating life. He hasn’t had a date since the summer before he started at NYU. No one’s asked and Alec for damn sure isn’t going to put himself out there just to inevitably get rejected. It both helps and hurts that no one’s caught his eye in the past three years.

Alec shakes himself out of his reverie enough to order and a few minutes later everyone is back at their table. Jace immediately starts scarfing down his fries and Alec shares a look with Izzy as they break their chopsticks and pour some soy sauce over their plate.

Content, the three of them eat in silence for a few moments.

Then, Jace opens his big ass mouth.

“Who’s M,” he asks, mouth disgustingly full.

Alec’s head shoots up and he pins him with a surprised look before schooling his expression. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“M,” Jace repeats. “The guy who sent you a letter complimenting your adorable face.”

Cursing inwardly as he feels heat start to climb up his neck, Alec mutters, “No one.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Izzy says, sharing a mischievous look with Jace. “It sounds like someone has a secret admirer.”

“He’s just someone who’s invested in the news, like any sane person would be in this hell dimension we currently live in.”

Isabelle gives him a deadpan stare. “I don’t think someone would compliment your face or choice of reading material if they were purely interested in your journalistic endeavors, _hermano_.”

“I don’t know who he is,” Alec admits. “But it’s fun, a little pick me up after a long day. I like his letters.”

Expression softening, Izzy says, “That’s great, Alec. I’m glad you like them.”

“Yeah and who knows,” Jace adds. “Maybe you’ll meet one day and have all kinds of nerdy little children.”

Exasperated, Alec says, “I don’t even know their gender, asshat. They could be a girl for all we know.”

Jace blinks at him slowly, pausing as if Alec’s the biggest dumbass he’s ever seen. “Or, they could be your knight in shining armor.”

Alec rolls his eyes and tries to ignore the way his heart kicks at the thought.

 

Back from winter break, it’s a blustery cold January morning when Magnus opens the latest edition of the paper, the first of the new semester. It’s been almost two months since he first started writing to Alec and they’ve built a weird relationship. Every week, Magnus writes a little note to Alec and Alec answers with increasing familiarity and warmth.

It’s absurd but Magnus can’t deny that he’s smitten. Alec has a dry yet occasionally silly wit that comes across in his writing and that combined with his sparkling intelligence is almost too much.

He’s sitting in the Hub, reading a book for fun as the snow comes down outside when he feels eyes on him. Reaching for his drink, Magnus’s gaze flicks up and meets Alec’s.

It’s an electric moment, quickly vanished as Alec’s eyes dart to the opposite side of the room as soon as he realizes he’s been caught. Absently sipping at his hot chocolate, Magnus settles back in his seat, book open in his lap.

He lets his gaze roam over Alec from his beanie covered hair to the slightly shabby soccer hoodie he’s wearing, sleeves shoves up to his elbows. He’s on his laptop looking so serious and Magnus’s lips curl into a smile at the sight.

Fuck, he might be a little gone on Alec-- forget that they haven’t even spoken, not really.

With a little internal sigh, Magnus looks down at his book and picks up where he left off. Almost immediately, he feels Alec’s stare.

He smiles but doesn't look up. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Alec do a slow sweep like Magnus had done.

Magnus bites his lip, thinking. Really, what does he have to lose?

He sets his book down on the table in front of him and takes out his phone. He opens his email and taps _compose new email_.

 

Alec can’t concentrate worth a damn. He’s supposed to be working on an article about the LGBT choir that had recently formed on campus because his programming editor had been sick for the past week but he just can’t concentrate.

Not when there’s such a view across the room.

Alec doesn’t know who he is, but he’s handsome as hell. He’s in an over-sized sweater and ripped skinny jeans and looks cute with his legs folded underneath him and his head in a book.

This isn’t the first time that Alec had seen the man. He’d first noticed him towards the end of last semester when he’d been with a few friends. His laugh had drawn Alec’s attention up from the paper he was writing-- he’d looked up and seen the cute stranger with his head thrown back, wiping tears of laughter from his face.

Every since, Alec is very cognizant of every time they’re in the same space which seems to be Tuesday afternoons.

Distracted, Alec doesn’t realize that the stranger has noticed his staring until their eyes meet. Flustered, he looks away and curses himself for being so obvious.

Alec’s never been one for self preservation, however, and soon enough he’s right back to watching him. He bites his lip, thinking. Maybe he could go over there? Strike up a conversation?

Almost guiltily, though, Alec thinks of the mysterious M. Which, is admittedly ridiculous. He still doesn’t have a face to go with the name but Alec is enthralled. It’s embarrassingly become the highlight of his week, M’s letters to the editor. He’s enjoyed himself, letting loose, letting his personality shine through more than he usually does for strangers- because he’s not just talking to M. The whole of campus reads the paper and Alec’s heard the whispers behind his back in class, when he’s walking across campus.

Izzy and Jace have been pestering him for weeks about what they call his flirtationship with M. They want Alec to make a move, to initiate a meetup.

Alec can admit to himself that the idea isn’t terrible. He’s just worried about meeting the mysterious writer. Everything is so easy and low stakes when it’s anonymous. Will he still feel the same if he knows who it is?

For fuck’s sake, what if it’s a woman?

Alec’s startled out of his thoughts by the ping of an email notification. He switches tabs and can’t help the automatic grin that comes over his face at the subject line.

_To the Editor,_

_Like what you see?_

_M_

Alec’s head snaps up and he meets the eyes of the stranger who gives him a small smile with an elegantly raised brow, silently asking _well?_

Alec sucks in a breath as he gives the man another once over, this time reconciling the words of M to the stranger before him.

He debates for a minute before gathering his courage and packing things up. He doesn’t see M’s expression drop at the assumed rejection.

 

 _Ah, well_ Magnus thinks. Alec clearly wasn’t interested. He’d seen the recognition on his face when he’d looked up. Alas, he’d packed up, clearly ready to get away from him.

Wryly, Magnus gives an internal shrug. You win some, you lose some.

He turns back to his book, set to forget about the past fifteen minutes when a shadow falls over him and he hears a throat clearing. He looks up and forgets how to breathe.

“Hi,” Alec says, voice soft. “You have quite a way with words,” he continues, just a hint of a shy smile forming on that lovely mouth.

Those words briefly escape Magnus before his tongue darts out to wet his lips and he regains his faculties. “I try,” he murmurs, coy. “Though, I’m no editor.”

Alec’s eyes warm as his smile grows. Magnus gets lost in those hazel eyes for a minute before he shakes his head then holds out a hand.

“I don’t believe that we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Magnus.”

Alec takes his hand, gives a piss poor version of a handshake that’s more embrace than anything else. “Magnus,” he repeats. He raises a brow. “I wracked my brain for weeks trying to think of what M could stand for.”

Magnus laughs and gestures for Alec to take the seat opposite him, which Alec does without hesitation.

Ice broken, the two of them talk until the shadows grow long outside and night falls. They spend an afternoon and then an evening getting to know each other, putting a face-- a person-- behind the words that they’ve exchanged for months.

They’re the last two people in the Hub when Alec starts to look nervous, clearing his throat. Magnus gives him time and a moment later, he’s hesitantly asking, “Would you-- would you want to go out sometime?”

Magnus doesn’t even try to quell the grin that lights up his face. “I’d love to, darling,” he says. “Name the time and place.”

Alec relaxes at Magnus’s acceptance and throws a soft smile his way, bringing an arm up to rub at the back of his neck in an endearingly uncertain gesture. “I was thinking about this local place called the Hunter’s Moon? We could grab a drink, play some pool, get to know each other better?”

“Perfect,” Magnus says with a grin and reaches a hand out to brush away the hair that’s fallen in Alec’s face in a strangely intimate gesture.

He can’t stop the question that’s been burning the tip of his tongue for ages, though. “If you don’t mind me asking-- how are you single?” At Alec’s shocked expression, Magnus waves a dismissive hand. “Honestly. You’re gorgeous and smart and probably the biggest catch on campus. How is it that someone hasn’t grabbed you up before now?”

Alec laughs, shrugging awkwardly. “Nobody’s asked I guessed. Most people think I’m a dick and I’m not exactly a warm and fuzzy type of guy.”

Magnus laughs. “You do look intimidating when you’re all serious and stoic.”

Alec sends him a warm look. “You took a chance, though.”

It’s Magnus’s turn to shrug. “I couldn’t resist. I saw you here last semester and sent you that first letter and when you responded, there was just something about you. I like talking to you. It doesn’t hurt that you’re obnoxiously easy on the eyes,” he teases.

Alec’s head ducks down and Magnus is delighted when he sees warm color rush to his cheeks.

“Whatever,” Alec murmurs.

Smiling quietly, Magnus says, “I really like you, Alec. I’m glad I sent that first letter.”

At that, Alec looks up. When he meets Magnus’s eyes, there’s a spark of something-- the recognition of potential-- that takes Magnus’s breath away.

“Me too,” Alec says. “I don’t know why but there’s just something about you that makes sense. I’m glad you sent that first letter,” he echoes.

It’s quiet, just the two of them in the brightly lit room. They share quiet smiles and lean into the moment.

 

Magnus groans at the harsh sunlight that streams through the curtains, flinging out an arm to the other side of the bed. Frowning, he opens bleary eyes when instead of hitting his boyfriend, his arm lands on a piece of paper.

He reluctantly sits up, reaching for the neatly folded note. He distantly wonders where Alec is when he sees the front of the paper and smiles. There’s just the letter M scrawled across the paper.

Straightening, Magnus flips the note up and feels time freeze as he starts reading, suddenly wide awake and alert.

_Dear love of my life,_

_A few years ago, you took a chance and sent the lonely editor of the school newspaper a letter. He opened the email as a matter of course, not realizing how much his life had just changed._

_He fell for the words across the screen, and then he fell for the man behind those words. He fell in love with M, mysterious yet funny. Intelligent yet droll. The highlight of his day was reading letters to the editor and-- ridiculous as it felt at the time-- he couldn’t help but hope that this was real._

_He’d soon realize that it’s the realist thing in his life._

_You’ve shown me so much, Magnus. You’re the light of my life, the mate of my soul. There is no one else that I’d want to stand next to for the rest of my life._

_Magnus Bane, pun aficionado, world-renowned chemist, the best goddamn writer I’ve ever met--_

_Will you marry me?_

_Eternally yours,_

_Alec, ~~boyfriend~~ fiance _?__

__Magnus doesn’t realize he’s tearing up until they spill over and he lets out a wet laugh. He closes his eyes, pressing the letter to his chest, to his heart, and imprints this moment on his memory._ _

__In the next second, he’s grinning wide enough to hurt. His eyes fly open and he scrambles out of bed, searching for a pen._ _

__He finds one and writes his reply on the back of the paper, hastily folding it before taking a deep breath._ _

__He forces himself to relax, to casually stroll out of their bedroom to where Alec’s standing in the living room looking tense enough to shatter._ _

__With an unreadable expression, Magnus walks toward him. Alec’s gaze focuses on the paper in Magnus’s hand and Magnus sees him take a shuddering breath._ _

__Without a word, he holds out the paper and Alec reaches out and takes it with a last lingering look at Magnus’s face._ _

__He flips open the paper and his eyes scan Magnus’s response before he closes his eyes and Magnus watches his love take a breath before opening them again._ _

__Magnus steps closer, not breaking eye contact. “Good morning, fiance,” he whispers._ _

__Alec wraps an arm around Magnus bringing him closer for a searing kiss before he takes out a box from his back pocket._ _

__Magnus’s breath stutters as he catches sight of it and it stops altogether when Alec flips the box open to reveal a beautifully cut ring._ _

__They’re both grinning as Alec plucks it out of the box and reaches for Magnus’s left hand, sliding the ring on._ _

__It fits perfectly._ _

__“Good morning, fiance,” Alec replies._ _

__The two of them stand in the middle of their living room. Memories dance, from that very first letter to the last and every one in between._ _

__Magnus smiles, giddy and so in love he doesn’t know what to do with the joy that’s lighting him up from the inside._ _

__He can’t wait for all the letters to come.__

 

_Dear Future Mr. Lightwood-Bane,_

__

__

_Yes._

_Eternally yours,_

_Future Mr. Lightwood-Bane_.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire!


End file.
